


I love you

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips





	I love you

The light peered through the gaps in the curtains, shining directly over Toni’s face, her skin was practically glowing. It had to be early, Cheryl wasn’t sure if she was still tired of just enjoyed the feeling of sinking into the sheets. She was so relaxed, she never felt like this before, Toni changed the entire aura of her bedroom. She felt safe and the feeling of being able to roll over and wrap her arms around the girl of her dreams, was by far the most magical feeling in the entire world. She felt powerful. 

Cheryl could stare at Toni for hours and not get bored. She was mesmerising, the way she sighs in her sleep and pulls Cheryl closer, or when Cheryl strokes her skin gently and she melts into her touch. 

Toni stirred, her arms reaching through the sheets searching for her girlfriend. Her eyes slowly opened, meeting her girlfriends stare. A lazy smile spread across her lips as she pulled herself closer to the redhead. “Good morning,” Cheryl spoke in a hushed tone while reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Toni’s ear. The light shone perfectly into Toni’s eyes, her brown eyes glistening, she quickly shut her eyes and buried her face into Cheryl’s lap, avoiding the light. 

“I don’t want to get up.” She mumbled softly into her girlfriends lap. Cheryl chuckled lightly, playing with Toni’s hair. She wouldn’t mind staying like this forever, but she knew they had too many commitments today and bumming around wasn’t going to solve anything. 

“We have plenty to do, my love.” Cheryl replied, moving her hand to rub Toni’s back. Toni playfully pouted and rolled over, looking up at Cheryl while entwining their fingers. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and smirked. “We need to get ready” She teased, watching Toni’s brows knit together. 

They both made no effort to move, Toni’s eyes fluttered closed and cheryl rested the back of her head against her headboard. It was the persistent buzzing of her phone that had them both groan in disapproval. Cheryl reached for the bedside table, grabbing her phone and reading the messages from Veronica.

“Tell me u guys are ready!”  
“Are u even awake?”  
“I’m already @ pops”

Cheryl sighed and quickly typed a reply before sitting her phone down and shifting her girlfriend slightly so she could get up. Toni whined and pulled the covers over her head. “Have fun.” she mumbled into the covers. 

Cheryl laughed softly and lightly tugged the sheets. “No way,” she couldn’t help but smile before continuing. “You’re coming.” One more tug and Toni released the sheets, sitting up slowly and sighing dramatically. “Okay fine, but you’re totally shouting breakfast.” She smirked and rolled out of bed, making her way to Cheryl’s closet, which was technically now, their closet. Which was something Toni could never get used to, the whole, what’s mine is yours, deal. As much as Cheryl tried to make this space, their space, it just never seemed to feel like theirs. It always felt like Cheryl’s. A safe space, for Cheryl. 

She was appreciative that her girlfriend did try so hard to alter her bedroom and make it more desirable for the both of them, however this will always be Cheryl’s. 

Cheryl brushed past Toni nonchalantly, ruffling through her clothes. Toni watched her, watched the way she puckered her lips in thought, scanning the clothes intently as if it was such a big decision. She admired the way Cheryl always had to dress up for anything. That she felt the most comfortable and happy when she felt she was dressed to kill. 

Not to mention she looked amazing in literally anything and everything.

They were only meeting Veronica for breakfast before helping her rearrange the speakeasy. Toni pulled herself from her thoughts, reaching for her yellow singlet and black ripped jeans, one of her favourite outfits. Cheryl eventually pulled out a black long sleeved shirt with a high-waisted red skirt. 

It didn’t take them long to get ready once they’d chosen what to wear, Cheryl drove them down to pops to meet Veronica, knowing they were already late. 

The second they went through the door, Veronica quirked her brow playfully and shook her head. “About time,” she teased, gesturing for them to sit down. 

“I’m so sorry, Ron.. we didn’t think we’d be this late.” Toni responded with a frown. 

Once they were seated she passed them both menus before sipping on her milkshake. “I ordered you both strawberry milkshakes, but i told pop to hold them until you order food. I assumed you would be earlier.” she played with her straw, swirling it around her milkshake.

Cheryl pouted playfully before apologising. “I truly am so sorry Veronica,” to which she replied with a shake of her hand and smile. “Don’t worry about it.” 

The two decided to order pancakes to share while Veronica decided to stick with her milkshake, they discussed the placing of the speakeasy. 

they were quick to put their plan in place, Veronica was tired of her usual setup and wanted something fresh and nice to look at. The girls helped as much as they could, Toni more than Cheryl who got bored rather quickly and ended up being on her phone more than anything else. But they didn’t mind the company. 

Once they’d finished, Toni followed Cheryl in tow to the car. “Can we go home now?” she whined softly, grinning at her girlfriend. Cheryl chewed her bottom lip, they were supposed to meet up with the vixens for practice. “I suppose we can call practice off for today.” She agreed, getting into the car. 

Toni smiled and leaned over to kiss Cheryl’s cheek. “Thanks babe, i’ll make it up to you.” Cheryl smirked and remained silent. Starting the car. 

The drive home was rather silent, both of them thinking about their next move. “We should swim when we get home.” Toni suggested, looking over at her girlfriend who’s smile grew wider. “Okay, but we should study after, i wanted to help you with your homework, remember?” 

Toni groaned and nodded silently.

Once they were home, they made their way straight to their room, instantly finding their way to their swimmers. Cheryl slipped into her favourite red bikini with cherry blossoms over it, and Toni slipped into her favourite snakeskin patterned bikini. 

“You look divine,” Cheryl placated, wandering over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her neck. Toni instinctively placed her hands on Cheryl’s hips, looking up at her. “As do you.” She replied with a grin, now stroking the smell of her girlfriends back. Cheryl leaned in, whispering against the brunettes lips. “I love you,” before pressing them together and kissing her softly. Toni returned the kiss, her tongue brushing up against Cheryl’s bottom lip before she pulled away. “I love you too,” she replied. “now let’s go for this swim.” she grinned playfully, holding the redheads hand as they walked.


End file.
